The present invention generally relates to a document processing apparatus having both an editing function and a display function for a document and the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a document format setting method capable of readily recognizing a sequential process for setting a format or the like of the document to be formed, and also of easily setting this format.
In, for instance, a conventional wordprocessor, when a document is newly formed with a desirable format, a format setting operation of this document is carried out in the following method. That is, as a first setting method, for example, a format setting menu is displayed which offers such format setting items as a size of paper, direction of paper, direction of printing, size of characters, and column indexing. Then, the chosen format setting items are confirmed, and when the desire format setting items are not offered from a user selects or newly enters the desirable format setting item by way of the input device such as the keyboard for the setting operation.
As a second conventional setting method, several sorts of standard format patterns are previously prepared which are so-called "style sheet" and are used frequently, and also are displayed in a visible form. Then, the most proper format pattern is selected so as to be set.